


Anything

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Last Jedi Epic AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 15kisses, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Dark Poe, First Order Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, character death is han solo, foreshadowed character death, in which poe takes a cue from molly in storm of the century, planning murder, storm of the century references, unlike molly and mike poe and kylo will go through with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the destruction of Starkiller Base, Poe Dameron finds he'll do anything in the name of protecting his husband -- even kill his own allies.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eternity
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The aftermath of the destruction of Starkiller is, to put it plainly, a madhouse. Even after Poe's escaped Resistance captivity (though not without a few scars of his own), the Supreme Leader has demoted Phasma to Lieutenant for lowering the shields, Hux is furious over the loss of his toy, and Kylo...  
  
His husband is an emotional wreck. At first, Poe thinks, foolishly, that it was the scavenger, Rey, also known as Jaina Skywalker from what Kylo's reported. But when he asks his husband, one evening after they've comforted the other about their ordeals (and Kylo has vowed to make Poe's captors pay), his husband says that it's not Jaina.  
  
"It's not Jaina?" Poe would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised.  
  
  
"No. Not her. Never her."  
  
  
"It's Han Solo?"  
  
  
His husband's voice cracks. "Yes." He doesn't cry, but the tears are in his voice. They're there, clear as day.  
  
  
"Kylo..."  
  
  
Poe doesn't know what to say. His husband did kill his own father, but his father was an enemy of the First Order, wasn't he? It would have been like fighting an enemy in a lightsaber duel, or on the battlefield, even if Han Solo hadn't shown up with a weapon. Not a physical weapon anyway. He had shown up with his words from what he could get out of his husband. Words like _we miss you._ Words that his husband would have given just about anything to hear.  
  
  
His husband has been so very starved of appreciation, of love, of even being told that he's valued and missed, and Han Solo definitely knew where to hit. Add in his strange and complicated relationship with his father and it only makes things worse.  
  
  
"I thought it would stop," Kylo says. "All of it, once I killed him. I thought I would be stronger, and I'm not, am I? I'm weak. I always have been." He blinks, almost as if holding back tears. Across their link, Poe can hear other adjectives that his husband's used to describe himself. _Tainted. Unclean. Nothing._  
  
  
"Don't say that about yourself," Poe says. "Any of it."  
  
  
He draws Kylo close to him. Kylo doesn't cry -- Poe doesn't think his husband has cried in years -- but the need is already trembling in him. Poe rubs soothing circles on his back, pressing kisses into his hair. Kylo tells him the rest, about Snoke, and his punishment for Kylo nearly "betraying" him, and already, Poe wants to kill Snoke. He can feel the red rising behind his eyes. It's not the scavenger who needs to be punished. But Snoke...  
  
  
Snoke is a disgrace to the First Order. He claims to want peace, but everything exists to feed his delusions of saviorhood. And he hurt Kylo. He hurt Kylo, his beautiful Kylo, and Poe couldn't protect him...  
  
  
"That monster," Poe says, "Is going to pay for what he did. We have to get rid of him. Him and Hux." Kylo's told him about how Hux wants to be Emperor. He won't stop destroying planets just because Jess destroyed his toy.  
  
  
"We can't sabotage the Supreme Leader's vision."  
  
  
"Forget that, Kylo. He hurt you. And Hux is an egomaniac. They're both dangerous, angel."  
  
  
"I can agree on Hux." A beat. "Poe...when all of this is over, will you still follow me?"  
  
  
Poe draws him close, kisses him with all he has. He pours all of his love into the kiss, all of his adulation, his adoration. After that, he draws away, caresses the scar where the scavenger cut him. "Forever," he says, repeating that promise he made long ago. "Forever, Kylo."


End file.
